In The End
by Niknakz93
Summary: When seventeen year old Charles finds a young girl unconscious in the snow on his doorstep with no memory of who she is, then takes her in, things are going to change. Even more when her violent past catches up with her. Charles/OC later Erik/OC/Charles
1. Bitter Winters

**In The End**

_"I tried so hard and got so far_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter_

_I had to fall to lose it all_

_But in the end it doesn't even matter"_

-Linkin Park- In The End-

* * *

><p><em>10th December 1949, Westchester Mansion, New York<em>

Seventeen year old Charles Xavier yawned a little as he walked home from Westchester High School. It had been a long day.

_"Charles!" _

He turned now and saw his adoptive sister Raven, currently in disguise, running up to him, then frowned. "You left early?"

"Yes, Professor Sanders let us leave early." but then he chuckled. "He's doing the music teacher."

"Miss Evans? Really?" Raven almost laughed, walking beside him as they trod through the snow covered road, pulling their coats tighter around themselves.

"I know, I was rather shocked to find out as well, but oh well." Charles laughed, and Raven groaned, closing her eyes for a moment. "Oh God, you didn't find out that way did you?"

Charles's silence was enough to make her burst out laughing once more, then shake her head. "Oh my..."

"Tell me about it." he said grimly, erasing those images from his head as fast as he could- the joys of taking a sneak peak inside a teachers head could yield some very... unexpected results sometimes.

"So..." Raven grinned now, pulling her woolly hat further down over her head. "It's Christmas soon."

"And?" Charles said, his grin widening- he knew what she was getting at. She had seen a beautiful necklace in the shop the other day, and was begging him to buy it her for Christmas.

"Please?" she said, fluttering her eyelashes, but Charles smirked a little, grabbing the hat and yanking it down over her eyes, making her jump.

"Good things come to those who wait, Raven!" he laughed, then sped up, knowing he was going to get a snowball in the face for that.

_..._

He stopped now, a sense of someone being nearby, but-? There was something odd. As Raven went to throw a snowball, he frowned and raised a hand to her. "Wait-" and Raven, recognizing that tone, lowered her arm and frowned.

"What is it?"

Charles felt it, that presence in the back of his mind, then felt himself walking forwards towards the gates of the mansion, looking around in the snow, almost as if he was searching for something.

"Charles! What the hell are you doing?" Raven called now, feeling slightly concerned now as he bustled around, crouching down in the snow and said quietly.

"Somethings wrong. Very wrong." he muttered, then straightened up as the unspoken voice whispered something unintelligible to him, and he turned around, almost pushing Raven out the way as he ran towards the big willow tree in the grounds, its branches covered in shimmering ice and snow.

But now he saw something else under the tree, then realized with a small gasp, running over, yelling to Raven. "Get someone!"

"What-?" Raven frowned, then almost dropped her school bag as she saw the young woman, covered in snow sat against the tree, looking close to death.

"Oh my god..." she breathed, then turned and ran as fast and safely as she could in the ice, banging on the door until Mrs. Sharon Xavier opened it, going with wide eyes.

"What's-?" but then she saw her son crouched next to the tree, then another figure and realized.

Charles felt for the girls pulse, but it was very faint, almost like a flame that was going to be snuffed out any moment. He picked her up carefully into his arms now, then walked back to the mansion, trying not to slip on the ice as he did so.

"Put her on here-" Mrs. Xavier said, moving the book off the sofa, then rushed off to the kitchen for some hot water.

"How did she get there?" Raven asked, looking at the woman in concern. "I don't know..." he muttered, then knelt down before her and put his hands either side of her head, closing his eyes.

There was nothing. But then-

"Argh-!" he yelled, jolting away and almost falling backwards. "What happened?" Raven demanded, and Charles shook his head, wondering what the hell this girl was. "I don't know. Something pushed me away. Something powerful. She's a mutant, she has to be."

"Is she dangerous?"

Charles couldn't answer, genuinely not knowing the truth. But the amount of fear and anger that had hit him mentally... it scared him for a moment.

Mrs. Xavier returned now with the water, then looked at the woman properly- she had dark red hair that was flecked with ice particles. Her eyes he didn't know yet.

"Do you want me to go get a doctor?" Raven asked now as she pulled blankets over her, and Charles shook his head. "The roads are too dangerous, and we have enough her to help her. If I can get into her head properly, I can find out what's wrong."

"Try then." she said in concern, eyes wide, and Charles sighed once more, returning the hands to the girls freezing head, feeling the ice melt at his touch.

He winced now as he got inside.

* * *

><p><em>Charles opened his eyes and found himself in a sea of white, no up or down. No beginning, nor end.<em>

_"Who are you?"_

_He turned now and saw the young woman, ice free and slightly curly dark auburn hair to just below her shoulders. Her eyes were a deep dark sapphire that clashed with the red._

_"My name is Charles Xavier. You were collapsed on the grounds of my home in Westchester?"_

_The girl didn't speak now, but merely shook her head a little and said. "Who am I? What was I doing there?"_

_Charles frowned once more, the confusion and innocence on the girls face, her wide eyes that now seemed frightened as she added. "Why can't I wake up? What happened? Who am I-!" she yelled the last three words, tears sparkling in her eyes, then turned away and ran into the white, vanishing in an instant before Charles could catch her._

* * *

><p>He opened his eyes and let go of the girl, chest heaving a little- it had been incredibly hard to stay inside her mind for so long.<p>

"Who is she?" Raven asked, and Charles looked down at the girl, a small frown still etched upon his face.

_"I don't think even she knows."_

* * *

><p><strong>Since my two Erikoc stories have gone rather well, it's time for some Charles:D cause' let's face it- James McAvoy is adorable! Anyway, it's a Erik/OC/Charles, but it'll be more Charles/Oc this time, so we'll get to the bottom of that later on. So for now, if enough people like this, I'll add the next chapter:D reviews are much loved! X Nicola**


	2. Grace

It was just past midnight now, and Charles was sat on the chair in the corner of the room, watching the girl sleep on the bed, wrapped up warm from the cold that had attacked her.

There were footsteps now, then he looked up to see Raven walk in, glance at the girl once, then at Charles who she asked,

"Can't sleep?"

He shook his head, eyes not leaving the girl as he said quietly. "Did you see her arm?"

Raven was quiet, then nodded. "I did."

Charles stood up and walked over to the curtains, pushing it aside a little as he said. "You think she escaped?"

The pair were silent, knowing very well what had happened a few years ago.

"I think maybe she did." Raven said softly, wondering just how she had escaped the horrors of the camps. Charles had felt the anger, the fear and pain inside the girls mind when his own had brushed it. Maybe she was like him?

"I'm going bed." she sighed now, turning away. Charles nodded. "Night." then heard the door close and a sigh escaped him as he walked over to the girl, looking down at her serene face as she slept.

"Who are you." he said now, but it wasn't really a question.

* * *

><p>He woke up the next morning in a rather peculiar way, plus some shock.<p>

Charles felt something staring at him now, then looked up and found himself almost nose to nose with the girl as she stared at him.

"Argh!" he yelled, falling off the chair in shock.

"Oh, sorry." she said, pulling him up. She sat down on the bed now, staring at the floor. Charles frowned at her, then asked.

"How are you?"

"Who am I?" she just said, looking confused, her dark blue eyes innocent. Now that she was awake, Charles could tell she was one or two years older than him.

Charles sat down next to her now, then sighed. "We found you in the grounds. Do you know how you got there?"

She shook her head, then he sighed as he saw tears in her eyes. "Don't cry. It'll all be ok."

"What happened to me?" she said now, more scared than ever. Charles groaned, closing his eyes for a moment. "I don't know."

She shivered, and Charles asked. "Are you hungry?"

She nodded now, then followed him closely down the corridor as he led her to the kitchen, sitting her at the table before setting the sandwich before her, which she bit into and smiled. "Thank you. Charles?"

He nodded, sitting opposite as she bit into her meal, obviously not eaten in days. "Can you remember your name?" he asked now. The girl let out another sob as she shook her head.

Charles sighed, then he just said. "What can you remember?"

"That I'm a mutant. Like you."

He was taken aback by that, then she smiled as Charles heard a voice inside his head.

_Exactly like you._

There was a smile on his face at that, then he said back. _I've never met another one like me._

Her smile vanished now, then she said quietly._ "The future too... it... hurts."_

Now that got Charles attention. "You can see the future-?"

_"Just... a flash. It hurts so bad when it happens. I hate it. In nightmares..."_

He was shocked now, then added. "How far have you seen?"

She looked away now, then shook her head. "_I can't remember."_ Charles nodded and sighed once more. "It's ok. You're safe here."

There was a smile on her face now at that, and she nodded. _Thank you._

_You could talk outloud, not like this. _

_I prefer to talk like this. But... I guess that was in the past._

She was a very strange woman he concluded now. She could see the future at rare and random times... and she was just like him.

The pieces were coming together, but he still didn't know too much about her yet.

"Well, what can I call you?"

She frowned at that, then shrugged. "I don't know. You pick a name."

"Ok. Ermm... Harriet, Samantha, Erin, Grace-"

"I like that last one."

"Grace?"

"Mmhmm." she chuckled, making Charles smile, but then there were footsteps on the stairs, then Raven stopped dead in the doorway to the kitchen.

"Oh-!" she said in surprise, then Grace cocked her head. "You're a shapeshifter."

Raven and Charles frowned now, and Charles asked. "How could you tell-?"

"I just... could." she said, and Charles's frown deepened- just what was she capable off-?

"We've decided on the name Grace for now." he told Raven, breaking the tension of the moment. She smiled. "Thats a nice name."

Grace smiled, then Raven nodded to the door. "I have some clothes that would probably fit you. You could have a look through while me and Charles are at school."

The girl nodded, then followed the shapeshifter, leaving Charles to feel a tad uneasy-

Just who was she-?

* * *

><p>Grace explored the manor now that the others were at school, fascinated by the massive place.<p>

"Would you like a drink?"

She jumped now, and Mrs. Xavier apologized. "Oh I'm sorry."

"It's ok." she smiled, then nodded. "I would love one thank you." then the older woman moved off, Graces heart still beating like a hammer against her chest.

When the pair returned home, Charles found Grace in the library, reading a book. But now she looked up at his arrival and beamed. "Charles! Hello!"

He walked over now as she set it aside and stood up, still grinning like a kid on Christmas morning.

"You seem happier." he noticed, then she twirled around, showing him the new deep sapphire dress she had on. "And you look just lovely."

"Thank you." she smiled, then said. "Your mother said tomorrow is the last day of high school for the holidays?"

He nodded, then frowned. "Have you ever been to school?"

"I..." she frowned, everything going blank again. "I don't know."

Charles bit his lip a little now, then asked. "Can I... have a look?"

Grace knew what he meant, and nodded, letting him put his hand on her temples and closed his eyes.

He had never gone through a head like it before. So... dark and cold, full of pain that went back years. But then... there was someone else in there too. Someone who had meant alot to her...

But that person was long gone now.

He let go now and opened his eyes to meet her deep blue ones. "Anything?" she asked, and he shook his head. "Just... nothing. Nothing at all..."

Grace sniffed now, tears in her eyes. "I'm never going to know who I am, am I?" Charles groaned at that, then hugged her, pulling her into his arms.

"Now we don't know that. Have some faith yes?"

She nodded a little now, wishing more than anything that something. Anything, would tell her who she was, and how she lost her memory.

Maybe one day, but not today.

* * *

><p><strong>And the next:) a littler filler chapter. so, the mystery deepens! Cheers for the lovely reviews! Next one should be up tomorrow I hope. Reviews much loved x Nic<strong>


End file.
